


What an Evening

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Horrocest, HorrorTale, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, indications of Honeymustard or UFSans/USPapyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Stretch and Sugar have a few things in common, one of those things is that both of their boyfriends are possessive lovers. Stretch hatches a plan to make it a nice evening for his friend.





	What an Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my buddy, RedTomatoFan!

               “I-I don’t know about t-this,” Sugar murmured, wriggling in the bar stool uncomfortably.

               “It’s all in good fun,” Stretch said with a smile. “What harm could it do?”

               “W-well, I know my brother is very, uhm, protective,” Sugar said, a melon-colored blush appearing across his cheekbones. “I wouldn’t want him to hurt you.”

               “Nah, he won’t, I’ve dealt with his kind, besides,” Stretch glanced over at the dark hallway where the club’s bathrooms were. “I have a possessive boyfriend, too.”

               Stretch found a somewhat unexpected friend in Sugar. Sugar was a very friendly but anxious monster, finding more comfort in feminine clothes, worried about his appearance with his newly acquired braces, and had a tendency to become a wreck of anxiety on the turn of a dime. Stretch was a laid-back monster, a bit sloppy in ways that he figured Sugar would revile – and he probably did – but Stretch discovered that he liked feminine clothing himself, and that he and the anxious monster enjoyed some of the same types of play in the bedroom.

               Tonight, Stretch and his boyfriend, Red, took the two to one of their favorite date night spots. This club wasn’t as loud, crowded, and noisy as most others, as it was very friendly towards monsters and alternative lifestyles. Be that as it may, they believed in a buddy system, and while Red and Blood went to the restroom, Stretch saw an opportunity to hopefully make quite the night for them both.

               Speaking of their lovers, Stretch spotted them coming out of the hallway and he turned to Sugar with a mischievous grin.

               “Last change, Shug,” Stretch murmured. “Wanna cause a little trouble for ourselves?”

               Sugar glanced to their approaching boyfriends, worrying at the filmy skirt of his dress for a moment, but then seemed to steel himself as his eyes began to sparkle.

               “Yes, let’s do it.”

               Stretch’s grin widened, glad to see Sugar falling in with his plan.

               “Sorry to keep you lovely things waiting,” Red said.

               “It was a touch rude of you both,” Stretch said with a sigh, brushing down the skirt of his own orange dress. “It’s not always easy to keep seats by the bar, you know. We deserve a bit of fun.”

               “Aw, it wasn’t so bad, was it, baby?” Blood asked, moving close to Sugar and slipping his hands around his waist and leaning in to nuzzle the side of his skull.

               “Well, no,” Sugar said, knowing that this was also Blood’s way of making sure his anxiety wasn’t getting too high. “But I would adore a dance.”

               Blood started; he wasn’t the dancing type, and Sugar knew it, so why was he suddenly…?

               “Me too,” Stretch said.

               “Well, okay, I guess,” Red murmured, not really enjoying dancing but he did for Stretch.

               “Not you,” Stretch said, dropping a kiss on the top of Red’s skull as he stood. “Care to join me, gorgeous?”

               Stretch held a hand out as he bowed slightly, Sugar giggled and took the offered hand and let Stretch lead him to the dance floor.

               Blood and Red watched the two join the throng of humans and monsters on the dance floor, then slowly took up residence on the stools, ordering themselves a pair of drinks, but neither letting their eyes leave their lovers.

               Sugar immediately became uncomfortable the moment his flats hit the wooden laminated dance floor. Stretch was keenly aware of Sugar’s anxiety and pulled him closer.

               “Breathe, keep your eyes on me, it’ll be all right, I promise,” Stretch said. “Move with me, and if you still feel uncomfortable, we can go back.”

               Sugar glanced over towards the bar, his eyes caught Blood’s for only half a moment, but the building heat behind them was already becoming obvious, which made the heat within his own body start to rise.

               “I’m good,” he said, turning back to Stretch with a smile. “Let’s do this.”

               Stretch began to lead Sugar through a simple dance, he followed without any issue. Stretch moved faster, pulling Sugar in closer, and making it more intimate bit by slow bit.

               “What does your boyfriend think he’s doing?” Blood asked.

               “Dancing with yours,” Red said, a trace of a growl underlying his statement.

               “Getting a little handsy, isn’t he?”

               “A touch.”

               They watched intently, nothing drawing their attention from the only two skeletons on the dance floor. The grips on their drinks grew increasingly stronger as they watched, Sugar became more relaxed, Stretch grew more confident, pulling the other closer and closer until they were only a step or two above grinding one another.

               “Y’know, Shug gets on my ass above how I behave in public,” Blood growled.

               “Stretch needs help remembering who he belongs to,” Red answered in a matching tone.

               As if hearing, Stretch glanced up at the two and smirked down at Sugar, moving so his back was to their lovers.

               “They’ve noticed,” Stretch informed his partner.

               “Do you think Blood is angry?” Sugar asked, worry flooding into his eyes immediately.

               “If everything you said about him is true, oh yes, in all the right ways,” Stretch grinned. “You ready to put the cherry on top of this sundae?”

               Sugar glanced over Stretch’s shoulder, could see the smoldering, jealous look of possessiveness in Blood’s red eyes. Red didn’t look all too happy, either. His soul skipped a beat as he nodded.

               Stretch grinned, taking Sugar’s hand to spin him, then pull him close and leaning over to dip him, Stretch’s free hand running down his side.

               The two of them were barely straightened when Sugar’s hands were grabbed roughly by a set of larger hands and he was soon staring into those molten eyes.

               “I think we’re done here,” Blood’s growling voice rumbled.

               Sugar nodded, glancing behind to wink at Stretch before Blood teleported them out of the club.

               “I think we are, too,” Red snarled, hooking a finger under the pale orange leather collar Stretch wore that had a ruby-colored tag with Red’s name on it. “That was a ballsy thing you did, pet.”

               “Whatever do you mean?” Stretch asked.

               He had to stifle the groan that threatened to escape when the collar was yanked harder.

               “You knew how Blood was going to react,” Red said. “Was this all your doing?”

               “Sugar would surprise you,” Stretch said with a grin.

               “Would he? I wonder if you could surprise me, too, and show me how well you can endure your punishment.”

               Stretch’s face sobered.

               “I’m ready when you wish me to be,” Stretch murmured.

               Red smirked.

               “I know.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

               Sugar couldn’t help a squeal of surprise when the club faded away and he was pressed against the door to his and Blood’s bedroom, pinned easily by his brother’s shorter but stockier body.

               “What the _hell_ was that all about?” Blood demanded, his hands running over Sugar’s body.

               “What was what about?” Sugar asked.

               “You know damn good and well,” Blood said, grinding against the thin skeleton hard enough to make him cry out. “You know you belong to me, right? That damn copycat has no right to look at you, much less touch you like he did.”

               “Y-you mean S-Stretch?” Sugar asked with a slight whine. “W-we were j-just daaaaaa-ah!”

               Blood pulled the neckline of Sugar’s dress aside to bit his clavicle, lapping at the mark once Sugar’s cry died down a small whimper.

               “You’re mine, Papyrus,” Blood said. “You’re mine and I’m going to remind you of that.”

               Sugar trembled under him, but still found the wherewithal to turn to murmur against the side of his skull.

               “Make me yours, Sans, and make sure I never forget it.”

               Blood smirked, and with a swift moment the two were on the bed.

               Sugar let out a small giggle and reached up to start unbuttoning the attractive black shirt that he wore for their outing, but then was surprised when Blood grabbed his wrists with one hand, slipping his belt off with the other, and a moment later had Sugar’s hands bound to the slated headboard. When he looked up questioningly, he was only given a smirk in response as Blood settled his weight back on Sugar’s legs – granted, only enough to pin him and make him very aware that he was trapped.

               Just the way he liked it.

               Blood very slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, looking Sugar right in the eye as he spoke.

               “You know I love you, I worship the very ground you walk on, so it makes me a bit upset when I see you with other monsters,” he said, running a hand down his own newly-exposed magic that created a broad chest and a thick belly.

               Sugar whined, wriggling as much as the weight on him would allow. Blood chuckled.

               “Speechless, baby? Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna take good care of you,” Blood purred, slipping his shirt off as he rolled his hips to grind into Sugar. “First thing’s first, though, this dress has got to go. No, shush, don’t worry, I’ll buy you another.”

               Sugar had begun to protest the destruction of the dress – it was new and he happened to like this one a lot – but he also knew that Blood would get him ten if it meant he could tear the other nine off of his body. Not only was Sugar turned on by Blood showing his strength as he tore through the soft fabric, but the lust in his eyes as his boy was exposed.

               “Oohh, a little naughty going without any undergarments,” Blood said, his eyes raking appreciatively down Sugar’s chest and his hands soon following, gripping lightly on the small breasts that fit perfectly into his hands.

               “Sans,” Sugar breathed, pushing his chest up into the touch as much as he could.

               Blood seemed to ignore the small plea, his hands massaging the soft, coral-colored magic before his fingers began to lightly tease the hardening nipples. Then Blood bent to lick at them, gently nibbling at the magic flesh, drawing higher pitched whine from the monster beneath him. His hands began tearing the rest of the dress off.

               “Fuck, you sound so, mmph,” Blood groaned into his chest. “I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard.”

               Sugar gasped as the rest of the dress was torn.

               “Spread ‘em, Shug.”

               Without any hesitation, Sugar spread his legs and let out a small squeak when the rough material of Blood’s pants – as well as the impressive bulge in then – roughly rubbed against his labia, grazing along his clit.

               “How so you make yourself sound so unbelievably fuckable?” Blood asked, one hand fumbling to get his pants undone, the other still fondling one of Sugar’s breasts.

               “Sans, please,” Sugar pleaded, more embarrassed by Blood’s words.

               “Fucking hell,” Blood growled, finally sitting up and nearly tearing the dark slacks as he pulled out his cock. “Look how big you made me today, baby.”

               Blood’s large build was always apparent, it became even moreso when they were healthy again, and his endowments followed suit. Though Sugar would never admit out loud, he was pleased and took a small bit of pride in that the more turned on Blood was, the bigger his dick tended to be, and it always made a good evening for Sugar as well.

               “You wet already for me, Shug?” Blood asked, one hands rubbing at his pussy while the other stroked his cock. “Oh, fuck, you are.”

               Sugar blushed and looked away, but a familiar hand on his jaw turned his face.

               “Don’t you ever look away from me when you’re being so sexy,” Blood growled, his face barely an inch from Sugar’s. “Are you going to be a good boy and let me fuck you or am I going to have to jerk off on my own?”

               It sounded harsh, but it was Blood’s way of allowing Sugar to decline.

               “Yes, please, I want you inside of me,” Sugar whispered.

               “That’s what I like to hear.”

               At the same time Blood crushed his mouth against Sugar’s, he thrust inside of him. Sugar cried out at the sudden intrusion, moaning at the thick member stretching his walls, but it only allowed Blood to deepen the kiss as he gripped his hipbones and began riding him hard and fast.

               “Fuck, you feel so good. Does it feel good for you, too? Having my fat cock deep inside of you?”

               “Yes!”

               “Who do you belong to, Sugar?”

               “You, I belong to you!”

               “That’s right, and I’m going to fuck all night to make sure you don’t forget.”

               Sugar whined as the first of a few orgasms that evening washed over him, which only spurred Blood on to continue his lewd talk and promises of a thorough night of lovemaking – and Sugar wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
